girlgeniusfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:2011-04-13 (Wednesday)
Discussion for comic for . ---- Man I'm hoping to see him have a very very very bad fate. And somehow, I think unlocking that belltower might be just that for him. Donovan Ravenhull 04:51, April 13, 2011 (UTC) Category:Page-by-Page I like Baron O, he has got a nice Long John Silver vibe about him. A confrontation between him and Bang is due. It would be FUN! --Rej ¤¤? 05:02, April 13, 2011 (UTC) I agree with Rej. A great story demands a great set of bad guys. Baron Oublenmach is one such. However, I am not so sure of his intelligence. He does not appear to understand the limits of his knowledge. This could easily turn out to be something that would hurt like hell even if you got it right. For that matter, the evil Baron could find himself surrounded by clanks bent on stoning him to death with jewels of an unusually large size. -- Billy Catringer 05:14, April 13, 2011 (UTC) Ah. I am not concerned about his intelligence. He seems to have more than enough for an old pirate. His failing is his curiosity. I don't think he needs to have the treasure as much as he has to satisfy his curiosity that it is or isn't there. The thought of owning the treasure is a fantasy. The task of finding it is a compulsion. Curiosity is the cure for boredom. There is no cure for curiosity. --Rej ¤¤? 07:32, April 13, 2011 (UTC) :Oh, you miss the obvious: of course there's a cure for curiosity, and Oublenmach has a pretty good chance of undergoing it soon. Which is a shame, because I like him too. Mskala 13:03, April 13, 2011 (UTC) ::Hmmm. From the looks of him Baron O has had his head handed to him a time or two already. I'm prepared to see a man with more lives than the cat who found the cure for curiosity. --Rej 14:57, April 14, 2011 (UTC) How about having some Jagers rush in ("...prepare for war"), disarm and disable Oublenmach, save everyone and then say, "Now, ve vants zat you reeng ze beeg bell-thing in ze square for our Heterodyne!" Brrokk 08:19, April 13, 2011 (UTC) I think two questions need to be answered before we can figure out what happens: # Has the castle actually accepted Agatha as the new Heterodyne or not (the third light issue) # Who is the *proper* person to ring the Doom bell, Grandfather or Grandson? While we don't have the exact age for the grandson, I think we can safely assume that he was still a young child (<10) when his father was killed. Having said that, once things get even semi-stable, I think Agatha, grandfather and grandson all agree that the grandfather can retire again. (Though we keep the grandson *away* from Agatha's coffee.)Naraht 12:42, April 13, 2011 (UTC) :I think you mat have three questions, the acceptance might not be quite the same as the third light. It would be simpler if they were the same, but this comic doesn't tend toward simple plotting. Hopefully both will happen soon. :As far as who should ring, Grandfather has the title (and implied he is still being paid). Argadi 12:59, April 13, 2011 (UTC) : :On the other hand, when Vandamonde first meets Gil in Madame Grilka's he introduces himself as the senechal of the castle. I don't think it makes a difference to Agatha, but some of the mechanical systems might care. Maybe Vandamonde only gets to do certain things after the holes get drilled. My guess is that the Baron knows about the Grandfather being the power in Mechanicsburg with no Heterodynes,(he hung around with the Boys enough that he would have known who was in charge when they were having their adventures), but it was probably one of those things of better to be sure than to have to guess. 20:07, April 13, 2011 (UTC) hmm, i wonder if the bell literally can't ring before the castle accepts agatha... Finn MacCool 14:25, April 13, 2011 (UTC) :that's kind of what i'm thinking. if the tower is considered "part" of the castle, then, if properly connected to the castle's consciousness, it would likely be impossible to ring the bell without the castle's ok. it would be interesting if there were safeguards in place that Baron O might find, um, "unpleasant". i wonder how well timed Agatha's repairs will be with respect to the bellringing attempt. Nfgusedautoparts 23:26, April 13, 2011 (UTC) :: (following up on myself, bad form i know) consider the timed things going on right now -- this group apparently heading to the tower and doom bell, agatha repairing broken connections, and the group repairing the power supply (and we don't know how that's going). what happens if it all comes together at once? Nfgusedautoparts 23:31, April 13, 2011 (UTC) :: :: :: :: The Dooom Bell must have some sort of damper or a screen around it. Otherwise anyone with a decent slingshot could ring it. --- SpareParts 23:48, April 13, 2011 (UTC) :: :: :: Given how much of the *town* stopped working when Agatha "killed" the castle, I have no doubt that the doom bell and most of the town are part of the castle.Naraht 13:46, April 14, 2011 (UTC) :: Wow this seems really short sighted for Baron Oublenmach. Unless he really believes that there isn't a true Heterodyne heir, he would have known that the Bell was going to ring; He wouldn't have to put himself at risk with this little hostage ploy. Baron O would have better spent his time getting into position with the necessary equipment to remove all that treasure. Gold is really heavy and to move any quantity of it he's going to need serious transportation. How he thinks he is going to get away from all of Mechanicsburg with all those riches without an airship is beyond me. I doubt anyone on the Pink Airship is gonna risk flying in. Please insert any of the following euphemisms for his mental state and/or the state of his "plan"; screw loose, losing steam, or thrown a cog.Tomzombie 11:29, April 14, 2011 (UTC) :Rental transport, perhaps?--Bosda Di'Chi 12:46, April 14, 2011 (UTC) : He doesn't want to wait for the bell to be officially rung (assuming it does open the vault too) for the exact same reason a bank robber doesn't want to wait for the bank vault to be opened normally during regular business hours. He'd have a lot of "company" at any official ringing that would be only too glad to help him have a really bad day. Since the treasure itself is such a vague, legendary item -- *where* the vault might actually be would be doubly unknown -- thus the risk to force one of the "Doom Bell Ringers" to not only ring the bell but take him to the vault. It's not going to happen if he just asks nicely. --Zerogee 19:22, April 14, 2011 (UTC) : : I would be more worried about the defences than about lugging away treasure , surely Ticktofen has told him that the castle has plenty to worry about , and im sure Ticktofen was allowed nowhere near any treasure if it exists. granted he hasnt contacted him lately but it seems the town is running again so that means the castle is too. 22:53, April 14, 2011 (UTC)